Two Years Gone
by shniter008
Summary: This story picks up two years after the incidents at Siam square. A lot has changed, and a lot will be changing. Eventually a Mew/Tong. But subject to change depending on what happens. It is a fun little thing I thought up.
1. Chapter 1 Two Years Gone

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: Before the story starts I would just like to make a few notes. The way I wanted it to work out couldn't work if they were seniors in high school, like they are in the movie. When I first saw the movie I thought they were at the very oldest sophomores, or at least the sophomore equivalent in Thailand, so I figured it wouldn't be that big of a deal to change it. So I am going to move the clock around a bit. When the Love of Siam ended they were in senior year, in this fan fiction it ends when they are sophomores. And Mew's grandmother died when he was in 7th grade, not 8th. I know it is a little strange. Sorry! Okay to so clarify  
LOS took place near the end of their freshman year – pretty much sophomores. And this story will be taking place starting at the second semester of Junior year. So, in Novemberish. If you have problems with this time line or something doesn't make sense let me know.

Other Notes:  
_ "Thoughts"_

"Speech"

_Big blocks of Italics are flashbacks._

I really hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Love of Siam or it's characters, I am writing this for pure amusement.

------ ---- ----- ------ ----- ----- -----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Prologue-

Ying could feel her face become sticky and slightly stiff as the tears dried. She continued to cry as warm tear droplets rolled down her cheeks. Her red, puffy eyes couldn't stop producing more tears. Sadness seemed to radiate throughout her whole body as she contemplated the events that were about to unfold between her two friends.  
_"They were supposed to be together."_ She thought bitterly to herself. Ying had come to terms with her friends' relationship a long time ago, knowing that Mew's happiness was in his friendship with Tong. But, that was about to change.

_Flashback_

_Ying smiled brightly at Tong as she walked out of the toyshop with the wooden nose. She held it out for him with a smile. _

"_I told you I could get it for you." She taunted as he took it. He smiled softly as he placed the toy piece in his pocket._

"_Thank you." He said simply as the continued to window shop. They went from store to store joking and laughing, Tong's mood seemed to brighten a little bit as they spent time in the crowded district. The continued to walk around until they finally saw an empty bench. It has turned to evening, and the number of people walking around shopping has diminished. The cool evening breeze swept past them as they sat in silence. _

"_So why did you want that toy nose?" Ying asked quietly. She sat on the bench sideways facing Tong, hugging her knees to her chest. Tong paused; he pulled out the toy and looked at it for a second or two. He smiled at it and rolled it between his fingers. _

"_When we were younger, I got that toy Santa Clause. I made a game of it, hiding the piece around town and leaving a clue at each piece leading to the next." His face seemed to light up as he talked about his childhood escapades with Mew, "The nose was the last piece. I thought I was so clever hiding it in a tree. Little did I know, when we finally got to the tree it had been trimmed, and cut by the landscaper. His present was never complete. He said he was fine with it and that he loved it anyway, but I always-felt bad. When I really wanted to get it for him."_

"_So does that mean you aren't going to the Christmas Festival with Donut?" Ying timidly asked, hoping that her raging curiosity wasn't as blatantly obvious as it might have sounded. _

_With a sigh he shook his head, and then pause, "I don't really know. All I know is that I have to see both of them that day, and let them know how I feel." His voice sounded pained, like he was physically injured by the idea of having to let either one know how he truly felt. "Either way I think it is over between Donut and I, I just don't… I don't see her that way anymore." He added all the while staring at the wooden stick he was playing with. Ying just nodded, as he seemed to work though his problems aloud. She really liked being there for Tong, she really cared about him, and only wanted him to be happy. "But at the same time," he continued, " I don't know if I can be with Mew. My family has so much going on, I don't know if my mom could handle Mew and I dating. Let alone my father." He finally pushed the nose in his pocket and turned his head to face Ying. _

"_So you are going to let Mew know that you can't be his boyfriend?" she asked cautiously again, trying not to upset Tong. _

"_I just don't know… I can date him and let my family deal with it; or I can wait until my family has a better handle on things and then date him. "_

"_So why can't you just tell him you have to wait until your father is better to date him?"_

"_It isn't that easy, what if my father never gets better, and I just get Mew's hopes up waiting for me. Gosh Ying, this is so hard." He sighed frustrated and buried his face in his hands. "What should I do Ying?" he pleaded. _

"_Tong, this isn't something I can help you with… you need to decide yourself." Ying tried, Tong didn't seem too pleased by her answer. Her words failed her as she tried to come up with a solution for her friend. "You love Mew, don't you?" she said weakly, looking down at her shoes, picking at her dirty shoelaces with her fingers._

"_Yeah… that is why this is so hard." As he finished Ying reached out and put her hand on his shoulder tenderly. She turned and put her feet on the ground and then game Tong a one armed hug._

"_I am sure everything will work out, just be patient, it will get better."_

"_I hope so Ying… thanks." He muttered as he turned and gave her a hug._

_End of Flashback_

"_Where did everything go wrong?_" she thought to herself. She hugged her body closer to her friend and kept sobbing. She could hear the calls of her friends, asking her why she was crying. Their voices sounded faint and feeble like they were being shouted from miles and miles away. The tears wouldn't stop, she knew her friends wouldn't be happy.

_Flashback_

_Tong and Ying ran through the crowd hand in hand, she was smiling broadly. Tong was here, and he wasn't with Donut, plus he looked happy. This could only mean good things for him and Mew. "So you are going to go out with Mew?" she shouted over the roaring crowd._

"_No, that is why I need to talk to him. I need to help my family fist, and then we can get together." As he said those words her fingers slipped through his grasp, she came to a halt. The music was blaring, he was so concentrated he didn't notice she let go until it was too late. By the time Tong looked back, Ying was nowhere to be found. Ying didn't want to be there to see her two friend's hearts get broken, she didn't want to have to see Mew cry. 'This wasn't what was supposed to happen' she thought as she turned and bolted in the opposite direction._

_End Flashback_

The sobbing echoed through the parking garage, compounding and breaking through the silence it held. "T-they, where su-supposed to be happy." She whispered to herself so quiet her friends couldn't hear her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter One: Two Years Gone**_

Tong smiled nervously at Mew as he handed him the red toy nose. The concert was over and the crowd was winding down, he had finally caught up to his childhood friend. His emotions ran so high that everything seemed like a blur. Only Mew's face held any clarity. His smile lit up his face as he turned the toy over in his hand. He looked up and Tong as he held the Santa nose in both his hands. Tong's nerves were eating at his stomach as he prepared to tell Mew he couldn't be with him. But suddenly Mew's face grew cold. A loud crack sounded as he violently broke the toy nose in half, the pieces hit the ground with a dull thud and a resounding echo.

"I hate you Tong. I never want to speak to you again. Go die." Mew said in an emotionless tone. The small boy turned and kicked the pieces away, then slowly started to walk away. The landed a few feet away, all Tong could hear was the clink of wood on tile as they rolled away. Tong was so confused, what did he do to anger Mew? He started to run after him but he couldn't catch up. Mew started to run faster and faster, getting farther and farther from Tong's reach.

"Wait, Mew, I love you!" he shouted after him. Tong's legs pumped harder and harder as he attempted to make it to Mew before he could leave. His hand grasped Mew's shirt, and pulled him to a stop. But when the smaller boy was facing Tong, it was replaced by his mother's face.

"Tong, you are late for school!" his mother shrieked. Sunnee began to grow larger and larger until she was towering over her quivering child.

"Where is Mew? What did you do to him?" he shouted at her.

"Tong, stop mumbling, you are late for school!" echoed through the room, it was ringing his ears and made them hurt so bad he tried to cover them with his hands. He squinted his eyes shut as his mother kept shouting and shouting at him. The pain felt like stabbing in his eardrums. He opened his eyes and he wasn't in the square anymore, he was in his room. He let out a sigh of relief, it was only a dream, but his reprieve didn't last very long. Soon after he opened his eyes, his crazy mother was screaming at him again.

"Tong! Get up, you need to go to shower so I can take you to school!" she let out a frustrated yell as she ripped his blanket off of him. With her words, and ominous tone he jumped out of bed as quick as he could. In a rush he ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Once there he locked the door and leaned back against the door. A cold sweat had formed on his face and his face was paler than usual. He slid down the door and sat on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest. It has been almost two years since he had spoken with Mew at Siam Square. This dream had been recurring at least once a month for the last two years. _"Why does it still hurt so much?"_ he thought to himself as he finally found the strength to get up and drag himself into the shower. After he was done he quickly dried himself off and ran back to his room. He hastily through on his school clothes and started to run down stairs for breakfast. As he rand down the hallway to the kitchen he tripped over a doll and a stuffed dog, he caught himself on the wall and swore under his breath as he picked them up and threw them into the closest room. Breakfast smelled delicious as he finally made it to the kitchen. His mother started to shovel food onto his plate as he sat down.

"Hurry up and eat we will be late taking Mali to school!" she chided at him. Again he let out a sigh of frustration at his mother; he looked across the table at his stepsister Mali.

"What is with her this morning?" he tried to joke with her. Mali just shrugged and continued to ear her breakfast. Mali was one of his stepsisters, the younger one at age 5. His other stepsister, Phailin, was probably already on her way to school with her father Kiet. Kiet and his mother had been married for about a year. The met shortly after his father had died at the university his mother worked at. The met, dated, married, and moved to a bigger house. It felt a bit rushed and a bit soon for Tong, but he tried to be nice because he knew his mother way happy. Tong's thoughts were interrupted when his mother started to badger at him again.

"Do you have Football practice today? If so you need to get your things into the car." She started to scold him as she quickly walked over to take Mali's dishes and place them in the sink.

"Yes, I do. And I put my sports bad in the car last night. Do you think you can pick me up today?" he asked as he finally finished his breakfast.

"No, I think Kiet might have to pick you up. I need to stay late at school because there is a Exam for my class." She dried her hands and then walked over with a dishrag to whip Mali's mouth. She looked flustered, but that was only because she wasn't used to these hectic mornings anymore. Kiet was usually at home in the morning as well to help take care of his two daughters.

"Where is Kiet, why did he leave early today?"

"He had to take Phailin to school early because she got in trouble again." She said with a frown.

"Yeah! Sissy was caught texting in class again!" Mali chimed in with a smile. She was climbing down from her chair and then rushed to get her backpack. "Look Tong, daddy got me a new pink backpack! It has hello kitty on it." She rambled as she ran over to Tong.  
"That is a very pretty backpack Mali, did you thank your dad for your gift?" Tong smiled at the little girl as she looked at her new backpack awe struck by the beauty of Hello Kitty and her large pink bow.

"Don't worry Sunee made sure I thanked him before I ran off to fill it with my markers. Did your dad ever give you Hello Kitty backpacks?" she asked innocently. Tong and his mother looked at each other, neither really sure what to say. Tong's father was not a very popular source of conversation for his mother. But when Tong turned back to face the small girl he had a smile on his face.

"No," he said as she pouted sadly, " But once he got me a Blue backpack with Thomas the Train on it." When he finished Mali was smiling.

"I bet Sunee made sure you thanked him!" Sunee had walked over and gently put her hand on Mali's shoulder.

"Mali, I think it is time to get you things in the car, do you have everything?" Sunee asked in a much gentler tone than the way she spoke to Tong. Mali nodded and then ran off to the car.

"Get in the car, I am going to be late." She started to chide Tong but he was already up and grabbing his bag. Tong threw his book bag over his shoulder and started to walk to the car.

-----------------------------

Tong jumped out of the car and slid the door closed. He was about to sprint off to his Football friends and get a quick game in before school started but his mother started to shout after him. He came to a sudden stop to turn and see what she wanted.

"Have a nice day at school," She said after a slight pause, "And be nice to Kiet he is trying his hardest to get you to like him."

"Bye mom." He brushed off as he sauntered over to the courtyard and threw his band next to one of his friends. Hey exchanged a few brief greetings with his friends and then un-tucked his shirt and jumped into the game. Instantly he forgot about his dream, his lingering feelings for Mew, and his family situation, there was just the ambition to kick that ball into the net. The ball was passed to his friend Som, and instantly he was on top of him, Som tired to fake him out but with one swift kick Tong got the ball lose from his friend and started to make his way across the courtyard. Some of his other friends came after him but with a few fancy steps and a spin he dodged them, he kicked it between a friend's legs and then placed all his emotions into one kick. The ball soared through the two trashcans they set up as goal posts. Tong jumped up in the air in celebration, but his joy was short lived. By the time he landed he has a large pit in his stomach. The ball did fly through the goal posts, but it hit a teacher, and that Teacher's coffee then spilt all over his shirt. Before a second passed the teacher had Tong by the ear, Tong swore under his breath and apologized. But the teacher wouldn't have it.

"You little Football punks always play here, and I always tell the other teachers you are going to hurt someone. Get your bag and get to homeroom Mr. Tongsang. I will meet you in detention after school." The teacher barked at him.

"My last name isn't Tongsang." Tong blurted out before he could stop himself. His friend Som winced and ran to go get Tong's bag for him, this was not going to be pretty.

"Excuse me? Do not take that tone with me young man. And as your homeroom teacher, I think I know the class roster, and the fact that your last name is indeed Tongsang." He spat back at Tong.

"No, that is my Step father's name. My mother made me take it when they got married, but it is not my real name." Tong anger started to rise as this teacher started to laugh. His homeroom teacher always got a rise out of pissing off the students and getting them in trouble. "Why are you laughing at me, my father died a few years ago? You think my life is amusing?" he took a step towards the teacher; his tone was getting angry, almost accusatory and threatening.

"Mr. Tongsang, I am only laughing at your rebellious nature. Your poor mother probably needed to remarry to control you, it seems your first father didn't spend enough time disciplining you." The teacher retorted with a wicked smile. Tong was about to raise his fist and punch his teacher across the face, but Som reached out and grabbed Tong's arm and gently pushed him back. He looked at Tong like, just let it go and let's get to class.

"I have Football practice today, so I can't make it can I come tomorrow, or even tomorrow and the day after if necessary?" he pleaded, trying to ignore the comment.

"No, for ruining my shirt I really think you need to spend some time after school missing your football. Teach you a lesson in manners, and respect to elders." The teacher turned to leave with those words leaving Tong with the rest of the football team. Tong shrugged Som's hand off and took his bag. He just walked to class without saying a word. His friends followed behind muttering about the teacher. Som caught up with Tong and playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Man, your exchange student is going to be lucking. Getting a teacher like that for a semester in a strange country." Som tried to tease.

"Yeah…" Tong just brushed him off, still angry with the teacher.

"How did you get roped into taking in an American for the semester again?"

"Kiet is an English professor at the university my mother works at. He insisted and said it would be fun. Plus when the school found out about his job they called him up and asked him personally to take in a student."

"Ahh, so when does the little white boy get here?" he continued to try and make Tong laugh.

"Friday, we are supposed to pick him up at the airport this Friday. I just don't want to have to have someone tagging along every where I go all semester."

"What if he is a cool guy, you need to look on the upside."

"Let's just get to class." Tong muttered trying to drop the conversation.

------------------------

Lunch was the same as always, the whole group of football players sitting around talking loudly about the latest game, or the cutest girl at school. Tong sat quietly and ate his food today; he didn't feel like speaking today, he just wanted some alone time. He took out his phone and started to text Ying.

_- Mall today?_ -

He started to pick at his food again, the conversation around him started to gear from the latest football game against New Zealand, to the pitfalls and turbulences of high school romances, and that was not something Tong wanted to get into. He wanted Ying to hurry and text him back so he could avoid the questions his friends usually fired at him. Most of them didn't know about Mew, the few that did never brought it up. There were plenty of rumors floating around about Tong because he never dated a girl, but no one had any hard evidence of his sexuality, so most of the rumors fizzled and died. The usually flared up every time a girl took interest in Tong and was shut down, which seemed to be happening more and more lately. He smiled when Ying texted him back.

**- For sure, but don't you have practice today. Won't you be to tired you lazy bum? -**

He chuckled to himself and started to text back.

- _Me, lazy? Never. I got detention, and I want to hang out with you before the American kid gets here. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. -_

He clicked his phone shut, but when he looked up all his friends were looking at him. One of them started to make a comment about this possibly being a new girl, but he cut them off as fast as he could.

"Guys, it is just Ying." He hoped that would be the end of the conversation, but it never was.

"Ying, again? When are you going to give up on that bitch man? You hit the friend zone like two years ago." Someone tried to tease him. Tong quickly kicked him under the table. He didn't really care what they said about his friendship with Ying, since the night of the Christmas festival they had become good friends; she was probably his best friend actually.

"I have told you guys a million times, I am not stuck on Ying, and she is like a sister to me. And that is the point; I hit the friend zone two years ago, and the best friend zone shortly after that. So if you call her a bitch one more time I will kill you."Smiled as he said this, hopefully dispelling any notions that he liked Ying.

"Dude, that is kind of gay." Another guy said. But instead of heading off the comment or looking offended or defensive, Tong just did what he always did in a situation like this. He just took the offensive against the one making the comments.

"Me, kind of gay? What about you, I heard you couldn't get anywhere with that girl from Bio class. Three dates and still nothing." His comments worked like a charm. Instantly everyone was laughing and teasing the other kid. The comment forgotten, and he was free to text.

**- Yeah, I didn't see you this weekend or anything. Do we have to go to the mall, can't we just hang at my house for once? -**

Tong let out a long sigh; she has been trying to get him to come to his house for along time. He only went a few times, luckily Mew never seemed to be home, or he knew Tong was over and didn't bother to come out.

-_I got detention; I don't feel like having to go all the way to your house. Just meet me at the mall. -_

**-Fine. But that totally proves you are lazy. –**

As he closed his phone the bell wrong and his friend's started to pack up.

"I am having a party this Saturday. Feel free to being your American." Some said at Tong. He just nodded and threw his trash away. Everyone parted ways for classes.

--------------------------

Tong cracked his back as he left detention. He had spent two hours with his crazy homeroom teacher cleaning the room by himself. His stepfather was probably still waiting out in the courtyard. It was not going to be a fun when he finally got home. He put his bag over his shoulder and walked out, sure enough his stepfather was waiting outside. He walked over to the car. Kiet wasn't a horribly mean guy; he was kind of nice actually. He still had a full head of hair, with very little gray strands mixed him. He was kind of short, stocky, and in shape. He ran every morning before work, and kept his face clean-shaven. For all intensive purposes he would have been a great fit for his mother, besides the fact that they got married not a year after her husband's death.

"Good afternoon Tong. Get lost in the showers?" He always tried his best to joke around with Tong, and Tong was usually polite enough to laugh but he was in a surly mood and just decided to grunt.

"Detention?" he asked as Tong got into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Tong said curtly.

"Yeah, your mother is probably going to chew your ear off for this one. What exactly happened?" Kiet was trying his hardest to be understood and connect with Tong, but Tong just didn't feel like putting in the effort.

"I accidently kicked a ball into a teacher, but then he insulted my father so I got angry and he gave me an extra hour." And as planned that ended the conversation. Nothing made discussion more awkward than bring up a dead father with a stepfather. Kiet just laughed, and patted Tong on the shoulder though.

"I am glad you are sticking up for him. You are a good son to your Mother, as I am sure you were to your father. I know your mother won't see it the same way. But I am proud of you. Even teachers can be bullies." Tong really hated it when he did that. Turning the conversation around on him, making it harder to be angry with him. Being understanding and all that shit. He wanted to dislike Kiet, but the most he could muster at the moment was a mild annoyance, the guy was just too nice.

"Yeah… I should probably cancel my plans with Ying then."

"You should ask your mother. Maybe she will let you." He tried. Tong just shrugged and stayed silent. The rest of the way home was filled with small talk about the weather and the Thai football team. When they got home Tong tried to make a beeline for his room to change before his mother could confront him. Avoiding that conversation until the last possible moment was the best option that he could see. He was about to step into the hallway leading to the stairs. But his oldest stepsister, Phailin who was about 15, spoke up from the TV area.

"Why are you two so late?" he skidded to a stop and swore under his breath. He turned to face Phailin, she just smirked at him and turned back to her show. They clashed at times, being so close in age, and old enough to have a good amount of memories of their previous parents gave them a strange sort of sibling rivalry. Tong wouldn't say they hated each other, unless it was an instance like this. Tong's mother started speaking from the kitchen as if on cue.

"Yeah, I was wondering why you got home after we all did. I was late at work and still beat you home. I was kind of surprised. I hope you didn't get detention." She said in a highly accusatory tone. Tong was about to launch into a very long-winded and hopefully useful explanation. But Kiet just walked in and broke the stream of conversation.

"It is my fault." He started before Mali ran in from the other room screaming.

"Daddy!" Mali excitedly hugged at his leg until he picked her up and put her on his back for a piggyback ride.

"Hey there kiddo. Sunee, like I said I am sorry. I just took him out for some ice cream and we got to talking about the exchange student that is coming and about Football and things." He walked over and gave her a peck on the lips. Tong just had to hand it to the guy. He wanted to thank him and strangle him at the same time. He quickly ran up to his room at change without another word.

"Daddy did you bring me some?" Mali asked patting her father's head like a drum.

"No sweetie, I figure Sunee, Phailin, You and I could go to get ice cream after dinner while Tong is at the mall with his friend." He sweet talked as he twirled her around like a helicopter. She giggled as he threw her onto the couch next to her sister.

"But does Phailin really have to come? Sissy is being so mean today." Her sister swiftly smacked her shoulder and Mali started to fuss and try and smack her back.

"Girls." He warned as he walked over to his wife. The two girls instantly sat back down. But they still gave each other sidelong glances and sneers at each other.

"Do you need any help?" he asked her as he hugged her from behind. Sunee just sighed and kept cutting her carrots.

"You sweet talk those children so well. Makes me think you do the same to me."

"Well that isn't a secret." He teased.

"You were lying weren't you? About where Tong was, he was in trouble wasn't he." She scolded, trying to keep the smile off her face.

"Yeah but, it wasn't his fault you know how his homeroom teacher is. He insulted his father again. So I figured he could use a night out with his friends. Especially since the foreign exchange student is coming at the end of the week."

"Fine… but next time you let me decide whether or not he can go to the mall." She said with an exasperated sigh, signaling that she disapproved, but didn't want to get into it.

Tong bolted down the stairs now in brown leather sandals, tan cargo shorts, and a pale green t-shirt.

"Mom I am going to the mall." He said as he passed.

"Whoa there, hold on. Aren't you going to eat dinner first?" she tried to stop him.

"No, Ying and I will get food at the mall." He said as the door slammed behind him. He was half way down the drive way and down to the bus stop by the time his mother realized what was happening.

"That kid has got a lot of nerve, I shouldn't of let him go to the mall. He barely said good bye." She nagged at Kiet.

"You just need to relax." He chuckled at her.

"Why does Tong get to run off with his friends at the mall dad?" Phailin tried to complain. But before she could continue he cut her off.

"Because he is almost eighteen, and didn't get three days of early detention for texting during class. No go change and get ready for dinner."

"Yeah go change!" Mali tried to sound intimidating and stuck her tongue out. As Phailin passed she whispered so her father couldn't hear.

"One day dad won't be around, and you will pay for all your little comments and brown nosing." She glared as she passed.

-----------------------

End of Chapter

I didn't want to leave you hanging on the first chapter with an epic cliff hanger. I hope the pace is okay. I needed to explain some of the things that have been going on. Don't worry the drama will hit the fan when the American kid shows up. But if you guys have any outstanding issues or comments let me know. Any qualms about what is going on. In general try and review! It is always nice to get appreciation for what you write. And there aren't a lot of LOS fanfictions so I figured I would try my hand at it. The second chapter should be up as soon as possible. Hope you guys enjoyed.

I am going to try and make a character list next time. So everyone is more organized. I feel like I need to introduce a lot of characters because so many of their friends didn't have names and stuff.


	2. Chapter 2: Swim Suits and Signatures

Yeah, I don't think there are going to be a lot of reviews any time soon, so I am just going to keep writing and when you guys do read it please leave a review. I would love to know that my story is being read, appreciated, bashed, whatever!

I live having a slower pace, that way you really get a feel for the characters and what is going on. If you all think it is too slow let me know. But the way I see it is. More slowly means more chapters. More chapters mean more story, and more story means way more drama and fun. And yes I realize my grammar was pretty horrible there.

For now most of this story will be focusing on Tong as the major person.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or this story. I am writing this for fun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Two: Swim Suits, Signatures, and Surprises **_

The sounds of the mall and the busy street blended together. To some it would be annoying to hear the rush of cars as they flew past on their way to the stores, or the clinking of polished silverware on rustic white china plates at the near by Italian restaurant. Some would find it troublesome to have to listen to the blending of voices and gossip on the street as people hustled and bustled on they merry way. But Tong enjoyed all of those things. He was sitting on his favorite bench his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. All the noise helped to distract his brain and his senses so much that he forgot about all the things that were bothering him. The feel of the refreshing breeze slap his face and tickle his nose helped him to distract his brain from all its troubles. He had finally calmed down from the escapades of the day before and was just waiting for his friend Ying to meet him at the mall. He opened his eyes to check his phone in case she texted him. But as soon as his eyes opened he flinches backwards and almost jumped off the bench. Two brown eyes were so close to his he could see the dark flecks and freckles in the iris. His heart was pumping so fast it felt like it would jump right out of his chest to defend him.

"Tong, I get you every time. Don't you know it is dangerous to sit on a beach in a crowded street with your eyes closed?" Ying chirped as she moved to sit next to him. She started giggling at how freaked out he looked. He shook his head, not really knowing what to say, 'You scared the fuck out of me' was the only thing he could think of and he didn't feel like snapping at Ying, she was always to happy and cheerful to stay mad at.

"But I have to admit, you were really cute sitting here smiling to yourself and enjoying your moment." She mockingly said to him. Though there was some truth to her statement. Over the past two years Tong has grown to be quiet the handsome young man. He had grown a few inches taller, and really toned his muscles up because of his constant football playing. She patted his head and hugged him from the side before he could say another word. "And its all mine, all the girls at school hate me for a reason!" she continued to kid.

"Yeah I know, I am surprised Axe isn't jealous of me, constantly hanging out with his girlfriend." As he started to mock her back she slapped him in the stomach and pulled away from the hug. She just shook her head.

"That oaf knows all about you, who do you think I complain to when you rant at me for hours on end?" A facade of pseudo anger and annoyance played across her face as she crossed her arms.

" That is so touching Ying, I really appreciate all the support. But, are you sure Axe doesn't mind?" he tried to question in all seriousness. But per usual, Ying just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"When are you going to learn that he doesn't care, and that he knows you're gay anyway? I mean his best friend is Mew." She said offhand but then internally winced at bringing him up. For the past few years both boys had avoided each other in person and in conversation. She could tell by the look on his face that it was not a good time to bring up Mew. "I am sorry… but you know he is my friend as well, and I am dating his best friend. So he is bound to come up sometimes."

"I know, I know," he said bashfully, "I just had that stupid dream again." He ran his hands over his head; his hair was still in the famous Tong buzz cut. She frowned and leaned against his shoulder.

"Really, again? This is like the third time this month. Seriously, you need to find someone and try and get over him. You could get any guy you wanted." She tried to convince him for the hundredth time.

"No… can't we please stop talking about this?" he said as he rubbed his temples.

"I'm sorry." She tried to comfort him. She sat up and then smacked his thigh with a crack. "But it is time to shop, so let's go. I need to find a new bathing suit for my vacation with my parents. You can watch me try them on, it will be so much fun!" she squealed as she bounded up off the bench and grabbed Tong's hand trying to pull him off the wooden planks.

"Fine, but only if I don't have to buy them for you."

"What! No fair, since when do I have to buy my own things? Between you and Axe I bet I could get my college paid for." She giggled as Tong finally got up.

"You owe me for this." He tried to tell her but she just started to pull him along. As she walked her ponytail bounced around like a rabbits tail, Tong thought it was one of the most mesmerizing things he had ever seen. Suddenly she flipped around to face Tong and was walking backwards.

"So what do you think of my new outfit?" she beamed as she went to go make a model pose. She was wearing a new pair of khaki short shorts that were red, pink, and white plaid. She was also wearing a white blouse with short sleeves and a red under shirt.

"You keep getting more eccentric, and more energetic by the day I hope you know. And you look very nice. Axe is a lucky guy." He said politely as she smiled proudly and turned back around to direct them towards the swimming store. "The Ying I used to know would be embarrassed to wear something that revealing. And to jump around like some pop star would make her feel self conscious." He rebuked. She just shrugged his comment off and kept walking.

"That is what happens when you get a boyfriend and finally gain some self confidence. You should try dating someone, you might like it." She snapped back at him lightly. He fell kind of silent after that comment trying to avoid the whole issue of relationships all together.

"So, when is your family trip again?" They floated through the crowd at a crawl slowly gliding past the busy shoppers at their own leisurely pace. Conversation had to grind to a halt as they passed a music store; it was packed with middle school aged girls screaming. He couldn't make out who was there, but he figured they must be popular. Once they passed the music store the crowd thinned out a lot. The air got less stuffy and the breeze could breathe through the narrow walkways.

"Umm, I don't know actually," she finally answered, "All I know is this place is having a sale, so you should try some on as well. It will be cute!" At that comment he just rolled his eyes and continued walking with her. She eventually linked hands with him and started to swing their arms slowly. "You are such a good best friend."

"Thanks." He muttered as he strolled along with his friend. They finally found the store; luckily there were only a few people there since it was near the end of the night. The guy working at the counter looked up briefly when they walked in. Ying thought his eyes wandered over in her direction for a little longer than necessary. But she paid no mind and just ran to the bathing suits. She seemed to explode with happiness as she started to rifle through all the bathing suits that were on sale. He was looking around when he heard a rough voice from the back of the store.

"The guys swim suits are back here." The guy behind the counter pointed further back in the store. Tong just smiled and nodded his head as he headed over. He thought the checkout guy was kind of cute. He was in his mid twenties, had longer hair gelled back. Wore a tight muscle shirt that fit him well. Tong ignored his impulses and started looking at some of the swimsuits. After a while of looking around he picked four or five that he liked. He stepped into the aisle way to walk back towards the dressing rooms but he turned to look for Ying. She was talking with a female worker about what colors would look good so he decided to sit in one of the chairs near the dressing rooms and wait for her.

"Waiting for the girlfriend sucks right?" the guy tried to make polite conversation as he was stocking some of the shelves near Tong.

"Oh… we aren't going out. We are just friends." He said a bit defensively. The guy smiled happily and nodded making an o sound with his mouth. Something about the way he smirked didn't settle right with Tong, he felt like this guy might try and hit on his friend.

"But she does have a boyfriend, he gets kind of jealous" he tried to say in a polite way, letting the guy know she wasn't fair game, but trying not to get all stereo typically male and macho about it. Just wanted to let the poor guy know he probably didn't have a chance. The guy just chuckled and walked into the back to get some more of the new swimsuits and sandals to place on the shelves. Eventually Ying came over with an armful of bathing suits to try. They spent about an hour laughing and trying on swimsuits. Surprisingly Ying picked her more quickly and Tong did. Leaving her to sit on the chair as he tried his bathing suits over and over again.

"Can we just go already, you have tried that green one on like twelve times already?" she complained. She was getting tired, and the store was going to close soon so she wanted to start getting home. Plus she wanted to go show Axe her new bikinis.

"Just one more." He snapped at her. They always did this. She would be into the shopping at first, but when Tong decided to get picky and actually think about what he was buying she got all fussy at him. He closed the dressing room door and started to change. Meanwhile the female worker walked over and offered to ring Ying up at the other side of the store. She decided Tong could live without her for a moment and ran over to go ring her items up.

Tong finally got into the one he really wanted, but it wasn't on sale and he wasn't sure how it looked on him. He took his shirt off and started to pose a little bit. He chuckled thinking Ying would get a kick out of it. So he opened the door and before he walked out said, "What do you think Ying? Could I get laid in this?" he then stepped out and saw no one in sight, besides the guy who was still stocking up the shelves. Tong instantly got a little bashful and a tiny bit pink. He laughed nervously and apologized.

"No don't apologize." The guy said standing up and walking over. Before Tong could slide back into the dressing room the guy reached his arm over Tong's shoulder and shut the door. He stepped well within the boundaries of Tong's personal bubble and smiled at him when he said, "I think you could defiantly get laid in that." His smile turned into a smirk as he moved even closer, so Tong had to step back against the door. Tong nervously gulped as he was being trapped between the hot boy and the door behind him. "Why don't you get it, it looks great on you. How much does that one cost again?" He was so close tong could smell the cologne he was wearing, it smelled light like the ocean.

"I-I really don't know." Tong blurted out, he wasn't to red yet; he was trying to keep his cool. But it was so hard with that guys eyes staring into his.

The worked just chuckled and whispered in a husky voice. "I love it when you strong type get all bashful and shy. It is the biggest turn on. Let me check that price tag for you though." He very casually wrapped his second arm around to the nape of Tong's back and flicked his finger into the swim trunks to flip out the tag. At that, the reaching in the pants, is when Tong let out a gasp and his face turned so red it looked like a beet. He tried to say something but no words were coming out. His mouth just opened and closed a few times like a fish. Until the guy ripped off the tag and lifted it up to look at the price. "Well what do you know, it's on me." He crumbled up the price tag and threw it in the trash. Soon after he took out a business card. He slid it in the swim trunk pocket and smirked at Tong again. "Now if you want to go get dinner, and see if you can get laid in that. Call me." And with that he smacked Tong in the face lightly and went off to restocking. Tong stood there for a moment or two, but then bolted back into the changing room. His breathing was heavy, and his heart was thumping faster than a humming bird. "_What the fuck just happened?"_ He thought to himself franticly as he threw his clothes on and put the swim trunk over his shoulder. He tried to walk past the guy without letting him get a word in. But as he rounded the corner to see Ying waiting with her bag he heard him say, "You better call me kid," Tong just kept walking and acted like he didn't hear him. The male worker walked over to the female worked and muttered something. She smirked and looked over at Tong and waved good-bye. At that Tong grabbed Ying by the hand and ran outside. He had never been so embarrassed in his whole life. His face was still glowing red.

"Tong, aren't you going to pay for that?" Ying tired to stop him as he kept increasing his pace.

"He rang me up at the other register, let's go that guy was a little to forward for my taste." Tong muttered as they dodged through the now almost deserted walkways.

"Oh so you saw him checking me out as well. I knew that guy was a bit of a creeper. He didn't say something to you about me did he?" she asked looking worried.

"Something like that." He dropped the conversation after that, not really wanting to get into the little run in he had with the guy. They finally made it to the bus stop and said good-bye.

"Call me when the American comes. I want to meet him." She said as Tong jumped onto his bus. He just smiled back, with that quirky smile, and nodded. The front of the bus was packed so he made his way to the very last seat. He waited a few minutes and then checked the pocket of the swimsuit. It was a business card; it had the name, Kamol Boonsake and a cell phone number on it. He told Ying the guy was creepy, but as he stared at the card he couldn't help but smile a little bit. A hot guy had hit on him, which was a first. He put the card in his wallet and then put his head against the cold window. The lights from the street lamps and buildings whizzed past making yellow trails of light in the dark blue of the nighttime. As the buildings and people filtered past the window into the shadows Tong started to think about what Ying said, "_Should I get someone new?"_ He thought as the bust came to its next stop with a violent jerk. _"Is it time for me to move one, Can I?"_ his mood kept spiraling downward as he continued to think about his dilemma. Fog had covered the window from his breath, the chilly winter night made the glass feel perfect against his forehead. Without a thought his finger was pressed up against the glass. Slowly his finger moved through the smug of white left by his breath, when finished his hand dropped down to his lap and he closed his eyes. _"Hopefully tomorrow will be a more clam day."_ He thought as the Bus continued to ride off into the night, slowly making its way to his house. The fog started to dissolve as the window's heat began to stabilize. Bit by bit the name Mew faded off the window. Leaving behind only a faint oil mark from Tong's skin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mew's head was throbbing from all the screaming. Hundreds of teen girls were crowded into the small music shop, packing the place until it was about to pop. He sat behind a long rectangular table, the fans would come and get an autograph from each band member eventually making their way to Mew at the end of the table, and then they were ushered out. His band mates seemed to love the attention, the worship from all the teens, and the endless line of admirers. Yet another girl started screaming when she walked up to Mew. The blood curdling shrill she let out as she pushed the CD under his nose was enough to make him wince. His timid smile barely covered the pain and exhaustion from his face. Thank god it was almost over, his eyes wandered to the clock and he saw that the music store was closing in five minutes. Eventually the storekeepers had to push all the teens out of the store. The emptiness of the space gave Mew a profound sense of relief. He briefly said bye to his fellow band mates and then bolted to the back exit as fast as he could, slowing down very slightly so Axe could catch up with him.

"God… I am so happy that is over." Mew blurted as the walked through the ally behind the stores. The back entrance seemed to be the best option, since all the girls were still crowding the front entrance waiting for them to come out. Axe just chuckled and put his arm around Mew's shoulder. They walked in silence through the dingy ally. It smelled slightly of trash and fish, with cans and rubbish bins littering the path. It was silent, and their footsteps echoed softly, but he still preferred this silence to the ruckus of busy fans. The dim lights gave the ally an eerie feel. Mew's ears were still ringing from all the girlish squeals.

"I know how you feel, and I know you hate those crowds. But…" Axe tried to continue without offending his friend, "It means we are popular and gaining a larger fan base. Which is outstanding, the band has been suck a success!" he tried to cheer happily. All Mew could do was smile at his friend's positivity.

"I guess you are right. Did you hear Aod though; he was talking about a tour after we graduate. South Korea, China, Japan, we would be traveling everywhere!" Mew tried to perk up for his friend. Axe always hated to see Mew down in the dumps, and Mew really didn't want to make it hard on his friend.

"Yeah, we are going to make so much money, be so famous, and get all the ladies…. Slash men for you." As he said that Mew jokingly smacked him in the back of the head.

"Now, now, you are dating one of my best friends Axe, don't talk about other women." They both laughed as they finally made there way out to the bus stop.

"I am going to meet my parents for dinner down the street, so I will talk to you later. If you see Ying let her know that I said hi, and that I will call her when I can." Axe said as he started to walk off to find his parents. Mew just smiled and nodded good-bye. As he looked around he noticed Ying at the bus stop down the road, and then he noticed whom she was with. A jolt of pain shocked at his heart as he saw Tong get into the bus. For a moment he felt like he was going to burst into tears, he tried as hard as he could to push those feelings away. He tried to replace it with the numbness and tired he felt prior to talking to Axe. Tong's bus pulled away as Ying started to make her way to the bus stop that Mew was at. As soon as she saw him she let out one of those highly appreciated girlish squeals and jumped on top of him.

"Hey there!" he said as he hugged her, "How was shopping?" he said, he didn't really want to know because he knew tong was with her, but he kind of did.

"It was great," she started as she stepped back to give the poor kid some room to breathe, " I got two amazing new swim suits, and I am seeing all my favorite people today!"

"So you already saw Axe?"

"What? Oh no, not yet, is he going to call tonight?" she off handedly remarked. Mew just chuckled at her; this is how they always were. They both pretended not to care, and made it look like they weren't invested in the relationship. But the truth was, they were crazy about each other.

"Yeah, he will call as soon as he can."

"So how did the signing go?" she asked giggling and punching him in the arm. God, she had so much energy today.

"It went… like it always does… it was very loud… with lots of teen girls screeching in my ear. Why didn't you stop by like you said you would?" he blurted out before he could put two and two together.

"Oh… there was a change of plans and I was shopping with Tong…" she said while averting her eyes.

"…oh…." He tried to sound as surprised as he could, but he didn't think he pulled it off to well. There was a long awkward pause and Ying started the conversation she had been trying to have with him for about two years.

"Why can't either of you just tell me what the hell happened? I thought you guys ended on a good note, what happened? You said you were pretty much okay after the Christmas festival, and then come January you guys hate each other, and cringe when I bring the other up. Maybe it would help to talk about it?" she pleaded for the millionth time.

"So what color are the bathing suits you got?" he tried to change the subject as he ignored her last statement.

"Mew!" she shouted a little frustrated at being brushed off like she usually was.

"I didn't know that was a color! Or are the making women's swim suits with my face on it now?" Mew said as he put on a face of mock surprise and horror. Ying couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Mew's face covering the tits of girls everywhere.

"Shut up!" she smirked as she pushed him. She swore under her breath as they continue to joke around. When the bus came they sat near the back of the bus in a calm silence. They were both pretty tired. But then Ying got her second wind. She turned to say something to Mew so fast that he flinched. "One of my friends is having a party this weekend! You should come!" she excitedly remarked. Mew just paused and thought for a second.

"Axe got roped into going… didn't he?"

"No, he says you have to come with him if he is going to attend the party!" she complained. "Which means you have to come, come on it will be fun!" she pleaded. After a bus ride home of Ying pestering him he finally said yes. Ying just smirked and triumphantly shouted in joy. Mew rolled his eyes as they stepped off the bus and parted ways for the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Tong was in class dozing off, his homeroom teacher had just started to talk about math when his eyelids felt like they were made of lead. Sleep was not something that happened for Tong last night. The whole night was spent tossing and turning as he thought about his life. Despite his best efforts his eyes finally snapped shut, his head slumped against the hand he had been using to prop it up. His body had just started to slip into the lucid state of tiredness, when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. His eyes popped open and he turned around. Sure enough his homeroom teacher was standing there with a notebook rolled into a rod. His teacher suddenly exploded into a rush of talking. Scolding Tong for sleep and doing this, complaining to Tong that he had no enthusiasm. Tong wasn't in the mood to fight so he just apologized. Anger welled up inside him as the teacher continued to badger him about his actions. Tong got the point, don't sleep in class, and definitely don't sleep around Mr. Tsoi. The yelling continued for about five minutes, all of which Tong had to wrestle his own urge to snap at the old man who was nagging him. But his patience was rewarded when Mr. Tsoi went to give him detention. As the words started to come out of his mouth the principal had started the morning announcements. Tong acted like he couldn't hear him over the Principal's list of things to saw. By the time they were over Mr. Tsoi was yelling at a girl because she was chewing gum. It seemed like today was Tong's lucky day. He was about to doze off again when someone smacked him in the shoulder. Soon after a note landed on his desk, he looked around to see who had given it to him, but everyone was looking forward taking notes. The paper unfolded easily and he casually slipped it onto his notebook so it looked less conspicuous when he looked down to read it. Pink loopy handwriting was sprawled over the note,

Tong, you are really cute.

Your Secret Admirer

A blush appeared on his face as he once again looked around to see if he could tell whom it was. But all the female students were focused on their notes. This always happened before he was asked out. So many of the girls liked passing notes and clues to their crushes. A groan escaped his lips as he crumbled up the piece of paper. This always meant he had to turn someone down, then they would be angry with him, and then they would start to spread the rumors. When the bell rang for class he quickly grabbed his books and ran out the door, dropping the note in waste bin. It was the last class of the day now he had to rush off to football practice. By the time he got to the field most of the team was there already doing stretches. He sat next to Som and joined in with the butterfly stretches.

"You are so lucky, Tsoi was so close to giving you a detention." Som commented.

"I know, I have no idea what he has against me. It seems like he has been out for me all week." His teacher was really irritating Tong, he always seemed to pick someone and target them for a while; he just never thought it would be him. Usually he was pretty good in school, he was responsible, and his grades were better than most of the other football players. He looked across the field and a large group of girls was forming. This happened every Thursday practice, all of the girls grouped together to watch their practice game. Usually they did drills, running, sprinting, and weights on Monday through Wednesday. But Thursday was always the day they played a practice game, the losing team always had to do a two-mile run so the games got pretty fierce. The girls always arrived because the low school budget meant shirts versus skins. Under classman girls were usually the ones to run in packs and have cameras. Most of the team was flattered and posed for them at times, making a huge joke of it. But Tong just thought it was annoying. When stretching was done the two captains decided to pick teams. It went as it usually did, all the seniors like Tong and Som were picked first. Tong and Som ended up on the skins team today. He couldn't help but let out a little groan as the giggling echoed from the other side of the field. Som had, of course, already taken off his shirt and was blowing kisses to the girls. Outgoing and flirtatious were Som's two biggest qualities, he was quiet the opposite of Tong. That was probably why they got along so well, Tong was the strong silent type, and Som was the flirty, cocky, talkative type. They balanced each other out when it comes to social events, Som liked it because Tong usually attracted the to them, but then Som swooped in and charmed them with his smooth words. That was also the way they played well together. Tong new how to set up a play, he knew how to dodge, spin and get passed the other players, then he passed to Som and he pulled off the goal. They both did well on their own and scored a decent amount, but together they dominated the field. Which is how their team got their first goal. Barely a minute into the game and Tong had set up the perfect shot for Som, whom had head butted it into the goal. It was a mistake to let one side get them both, it really made the teams a little unfair.

The game dragged on, the score went back and forth making it come down to the last few seconds. Tong has found and opportunity to get the ball in position, but the other half of the team had Som completely blocked, so he decided to go for it. The game was tied, this was the last play, Tong started to move in with the ball. He dodged a guy here, spun past another teammate there. He cranked h is shot, and sure enough it went in. His team was screaming in joy as they ran towards him. Everyone started jumping on him, dog pilling him until everyone was on top of him. He was about to start cheering when he suddenly blushed. There were about ten half naked, good-looking men on top of him. They were all sweaty and sun baked from playing all afternoon. Tong yelled at everyone to get off him, telling them he couldn't breathe. But really he just felt very uncomfortable. How would the rest of the team feel if they knew? They all got off of him, not noticing that he felt nervous, they just kept cheering and were now making fun of the other team, which had to run before they left for home. As the team continued to celebrate Tong ran off to the locker room to shower and get changed. The only one who noticed he wasn't in a good mood was Som. Tong took a quick rinse and then quickly started to put his clothes on. By the time the rest of the team got into the showers he was almost done and ready to go.

"What is the rush?" Som asked sitting next to him. He looked kind of confused as Tong started to speed, throwing his clothes into his bag, and putting his cleats into the locker.

"Oh… nothing, I just need to get home and clean up the guest room for the American that is coming tomorrow." He lied in a heartbeat. Tong was nervous about Som finding out about his sexuality, what if their friendship ended?

"Okay, well you look kind of upset. So, if you want to talk just let me know." He tried. Not really sure what to say to his friend who was about to leave.

"It's fine really, I am just tired, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Tong replied as he quickly zipped up his duffle bag and stood up. "I'll see you at the party. I won't be at school tomorrow because we are picking up the American in the afternoon."

"Sure, sure. Make sure your American comes to the party as well!" Som tried calling after Tong as he was already slipping out the door. Som just shook his head and continued to dress. He was starting to get worried about Tong; his friend always seemed so upset.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tong was still cleaning the guest room, he lied about it before, but he didn't realize how fast karma had bit back for that little white lie. He had to scrub the floors, dust and empty the dresser and closet, replace the sheets, the currants, and clean the guest bathroom as well. No matter how fast he worked it felt like nothing was getting done, and the more he had to do. Sunee came to the door and knocked,  
"So you done with the floors yet?"

"No… but I should be soon." He said as he scrubbed the floor on his hands and knees.

"Good because you need to get the extra fan out of the garage as well." She said as she walked away.

"Ahhh!" Tong screamed as he chucked his rag into the soap water bucket. The chores were never ending, what had he done to deserve this. He turned around and his stepsister Phailin was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed, smirking down at Tong. "What are you looking at?" he snapped at her.

"Just the house boy, you missed a spot." She teased as she started to walk away. Tong made a face and then stuck out his tongue when he got an idea. The exchange student wasn't even here and he was already causing Tong a great deal of pain. The next semester was going to suck!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that was exciting enough, I have some pretty juicy stuff planned. This was a build up chapter a lot of shit is going to go down soon! I hope someone reads this lol!


End file.
